My Messed Up Life
by UseTheBlueStabilizers
Summary: Everyone makes choices, maybe not the right one, but we learn from our mistakes. But one mistake for Gabriella turns her life upside down. They say there is always a light at the end of the tunnel but what happens when the light is a train? MyMessedUpLife


**AN: This one shot includes an alternative, shortened ending to my story im currently writing; What's Mine Is Yours. Its an idea that popped into my head so I thought I'd write an alternative story. Most of it is the same as chapter one, appart from a few alterations and the last few paragraphs swing off in a completely different direction to the other story. I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading this. :)**

**My Messed Up Life**

I stood outside my front door, trying to find my key. I've just been to a house party, its 3am. I should have been back by 11. Great party though, apart from, the fact that being drunk isn't helping me in finding those damn keys. I told Mom I'm at a friend's house. Well, that's not exactly a lie. I was, just not the whole time. God, I'm dead if she finds out, but she's probably asleep. Most people tend to be at 3am. I finally found my keys and inserted it into the door. Urgh, it won't turn. Oh, I get it, wrong key; Sharpay's door key. Yup, she gave me one since I'm always there. Sharpay is my best friend and has been since I was a baby. Although I doubt I will be at Sharpay's much longer if mom finds out where I've been. Finally I found my key. I twisted it, letting me in. I saw the light was on in the family room. Not a good sign. Slowly and quietly I closed the front door and began to creep up the stairs. Damn, I've had way too much to drink, so being in four inch heels isn't helping at all. This really isn't a good start. Suddenly the light came on and I saw my mom standing at the bottom of the stairs; maybe I should have stayed at Shar's.

"Gabriella Carmen Montez, just what the hell do you think you're doing coming home at this time?!" My mom bellowed, causing me to trip slightly down three or four steps. Maria Montez isn't usually like this. In fact, I can't remember the last time she shouted at me so seriously.

"Mom...I," I slurred, before she cut me off.

"Don't 'sorry' me!! Just get out of my sight. I'll deal with you in the morning!" She began following me up the stairs and that's when it all went spinning out of control.

I'm Gabriella Carmen Montez. Sixteen years old and a Cali girl. Los Angeles to be precise and I go to East High. And if you go to West High, I don't like you. Jokes, but that's how it works. East High and West High are just never friends. We don't mix. Enemies are us. Ooh, that's like Toys R Us. Interesting. Okay, Gabi, back to the point. I'm a lonely only child that isn't really lonely. I have no idea why I said that. Yeah, I'm random I know, but the same thing is boring, isn't it? And I can't keep to the point either. Mom is single and has been since before I was born. I never knew my dad but that doesn't mean I won't ever, will it? But it's not like I don't have a family. Sharpay Morgan Evans is officially the best friend ever. She has two little sisters, Skyla Alliya Evans. She's thirteen, and Amber-Sky Evans is three. Strange names I know. Her mom's called Laura and her dad is called Scott, which doesn't add up. Okay I'm rambling now. Gabriella, please make sense. Yeah, I talk to myself too. Well that's pretty much me.

Spinning out of control doesn't fit. Tumbling out of control? Yes, that works. Note to self: Don't drink so much when you're mom is gonna yell at you and then turn up home late. Recipe for...umm...downfall?

I tried to move out of the way of my mom. She's asking for a fight and I'm not one to fight, but strange things happen to me when I'm drunk.

"Gabriella, please listen. It's completely unacceptable for you being out this late. Gabs, it's 3am. Anything could have happened and you're drunk. Don't think I can't tell."

"Well nothing happened, did it?! And so what if I'm drunk! It doesn't happen often. I work hard. I study hard and I deserve a break sometimes!"

She began following me up the stairs, but I was in full argument swing and i wasn't going to stop now.

"Shut up and fuck off. You don't know anything about me and you don't care about me! I'm nearly seventeen. SEVENTEEN! In England I would be leaving school in a few weeks! See? I'm old enough. I'm not a baby. I don't need anyone caring for me anymore!!"

"Gabriella. I didn't think I would ever have to say this, but you're grounded. You can't have your laptop and if you need to do homework, it's downstairs. I want your iPod and you will not have your allowance for two months. And no more parties anymore while you live under this roof."

"No! Fuck off! I can do what I like, and if you don't like it, I'm out of here!"

I took a stumbling step towards her and pushed her out of the way. She fell back and down. Down the cold, hard stairs, backwards and head first. I froze in horror, staring blankly ahead, attempting to take in what i had just done.

For about five minutes I couldn't move. I just continued to stare ahead at my mom, unconscious in an inhuman position on the floor. I suddenly felt horribly sick and ran to the bathroom, violently throwing up. Once I had stopped

I pulled off my heels throwing them down and proceeded down the stairs to the sprawled out body belonging to my mother. I gently wiped her dark hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. As I took my hand away, I stared in horror at the blood streaked on it. I'd made her bleed. I'd made my own mother bleed. I angrily wiped the lone tear that was rolling down my cheek, as I subconsciously rocked myself back and forth.

"Mom I'm so sorry. Ground me, do whatever I don't care. Just please be okay. I really didn't mean any of it. I'm a horrible person. I'll never go out late again. I won't drink again. Mom? Mom, please be okay. I'm so, so sorry." Tears were now flowing fast and I didn't notice someone walk in the front door.

"Your front door is open, Gabi? Is everything okay?"

I turned my head to look up to my neighbour.

"Its mom…I did…I'm sorry…Oh God…it's all my…fault." I managed to stutter out in between sobs.

Oh God. Please let this all be a horrible dream. I'll wake up tomorrow at Sharpay's and come home and everything will be fine. All okay…oh who am I kidding?

The next few hours were a blur. I remember my neighbour, Steve, calling an ambulance and sirens about ten minutes later. I woke up on a chair in the waiting room of the hospital, with a killer headache around 7am. A boy about my age was in the seat next to me. I looked at him, then back down to my hands and began playing with them, anything to distract me, to not remind me where I was and why I was here. Wait, why am I here? And when did I change into gray sweat pants and a black tank top? I can hardly remember last night…Oh. That's right. I quickly tried to block out the horrible thoughts and go back to wondering why my bright pink nail varnish is so chipped, considering Sharpay only did it last night.

"Are you alright?" A chestnut haired boy asked. He had obviously noticed my tear stained face. I turned my head and looked into his mesmerizing coral blue eyes. I saw him staring back into my chocolate orbs and I gave a slight smile before shaking my head out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

It was his eyes, damn those eyes, which convinced me to tell him everything, and I mean everything. That of course resulted in me sobbing, once again. My head rested on his lap, while he gently stroked my dark ringlets.

"I never asked your name," he stated, breaking the silence.

"Gab…Gabriella," I stuttered, "What's yours?"

"That's a beautiful name, to go with a beautiful girl." I blushed.

"I'm Troy."

"Troy…" I said, feeling the word roll off my tongue. "Troy."

"How come you're here?" I asked after a long comfortable silence.

"My stupid friend, Chad, somehow managed to get completely wasted, then got drugged by someone and me, being a good friend, is waiting for him."

"You were at that big house party in town?"

"Yep."

"I guess that's partly the reason I'm here too. I tend to not be myself and do strange things when I'm drunk. Anything happens. Really terrible things happen…" I trailed off, trying to drop the subject.

"Montez?" A nurse called from the door.

I stood up, picking up my white hoodie and slipping it on.

"Want me to come?" Troy asked.

"No, its fine, you wait for Chad."

"Gabriella, it will be ages, he's having his stomach pumped. Let me come?"

"I looked into his dazzling eyes. It's hard to say no to someone with those eyes; in fact, having those eyes should be a crime.

I was now walking through the corridors, following the nurse, holding onto Troy's hand.

"You know, Gabriella is too long," He mumbled more to himself, "You need a nickname. How about…" He thought for a moment before his face lit up and he came out with, "Brie."

"Cheese? Ooh, moon cheese!" I giggled.

"I love your laugh. And you can be called Cheese if you want, but Brie works better. Cheesy Brie." I laughed again.

"You're the cheesy one." I have no idea why I'm flirting. This really isn't my usual behaviour and I had no idea that this Troy went to my school.

"Now who else could make you smile like that? And me? Cheesy? Whatever gave you that idea?" I giggled again at his remark.

I was brought into an isolated room. They wouldn't allow Troy to come in too but I lied and said he was my boyfriend, so they gave in. The room had a vile smell of disinfectant and that horrid hospital-y smell, making me gag. I still had a hangover from last nights partying and I am supposed to be meeting

Sharpay at two at the mall, but that's the least of my worries at the moment.

The walls were a cream colour and the room was plain and boring. In the middle was a bed with my mother laying in it, still and lifeless. Her eyes were shut and I could see her chest steadily moving up and down with her breathing. With the door closed all I could hear was the humming of the lights and the heart monitor letting out a constant beep. And as annoying as it is, id rather it be beeping. I sat down on the chair and gently touched my moms hand and held it, trying not to let my tears fall. Troy was holding my other hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over my knuckles soothingly. I began rocking myself back and forth on the seat, not knowing what to say or do. It was my fault that I was here, that my mom was here. Mine, not anyone else's, mine. My stupid selfish self's fault.

"Mom I'm so, so sorry. Please wake up. Mom, Please. Ill do anything, just be okay," I began to whisper. Troy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned, finally letting my tears fall.

"Hey, hey, Brie…Shh." He pulled me onto his lap and began rocking me as you would with a baby. "Boyfriend eh? I think that's taking thinks a little fast." He joked.

I blushed, nuzzling my face in his neck so he wouldn't see. Too late. He pulled me out and I looked down, but that didn't work either. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to he could he into my eyes. I looked up into his eyes to. Big mistake. As I stared, everything around me seemed to disappear. I was lost in them, and I felt something I had never felt before. Yes, id had boyfriends in the past, bit Troy was different. Wait, Gabi, BOYFRIEND?! Stop it Gabi, stop it! He might not be single.

"I am single." He said plainly.

"I said that out loud?" I said, shocked. Stupid Gabi! "Or can you mind read?" I joked, finally looking up to him.

"Yes you did and I can mind read. I know you want this."

He leant down to me, capturing my lips in a soft, gentle kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and after about ten seconds, which was far too soon, he pulled away. My eyes opened again and I shivered involuntary, looking into his cobalt blue eyes, full of lust. Oh god, I'm falling for someone I only met two hours ago. After about thirty seconds, I moved up to his lips and joined them once again. My head told me not to but my heart told me to. I usually listen to my head. I've had my heart broken enough. Why is my heart overriding my head? Stupid head.

Suddenly a loud high pitched beep rang through the room and me and troy broke apart. Before my head had a chance register what was going on, two nurses and a doctor came rushing in the room. I stood up and asked one what was going on, and they just told us to leave thee room, quickly ushering us out.

I just sat on the chair outside the room, staring blankly ahead, oblivious to my surroundings. Troy, unsure of what to do, just quietly sat down next to me. He didn't say anything, but he clearly knew what was going on. My mind was too fogged up to realize, although deep down I knew.

"I'm a murderer," I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"Brie-"

"No. Leave me alone. You don't want anything to do with me. I murdered my own mother. I was irresponsible, selfish and just horrible." I turned my head away from him, pulling my knees up to my chest, breathing heavily. "I don't deserve anyone," I mumbled getting up. Bad move. My head went spinning and I tried to grab hold of something to steady myself and regain my balance. Troy stood up to grab me and sit me down, but before he could, I passed out in his arms.

When I woke up I was alone. There was a note from Troy. I read it while uncontrollable tears spilling down my face.

_Brie,_

_I thought I could do it. I thought I could be there for you, but I can't. I've had so much hurt in my life, and I know, with you, I won't be able to cope. I'm so sorry and if I knew you longer, I would say;_

_I love you, Brie._

_Troy x_

I pulled out my phone, stabbing at the keys, everything I felt, all my emotions. All in one long text. How could he leave me like this? Why? Why do things like this always happen to me. I wrote;

_HOW DO U NO I HAVENT BEEN THRU HURT IN MY LIFE? I thought I had found somebody, but now I have nobody. Im alone. Ive lost everything. Ive lost you, my mom, every1. Every reason 2 live. I guess I was 2 much 4 u. 2 much emotional baggage. Sorry._

_Gabriella x_

Tears streamed down my face as I contemplated pressing send. I just threw my phone to the side, curling up in a ball, falling into a nightmarish sleep.

In a lifetime, so many things can happen. More for some, less for others. Some things good, some bad, but for me, I seem to get one bad thing after another. My messed up life.

**I don't really like how Troy turns out, but I do like it, if that makes sense. Okay, I don't know if it does but yeah, if you catch my drift. :)**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**On a random note, my mum is saying that I shouldn't keep writing depressing stories. I say they're dramas, but who likes pure fluff anyways? Lol.**

**If you read What's mine is yours, I just need to finish the second chapter then I will upload it. I've already written the third chapter, but I did it by hand at school so I need to type that up. Does anyone else do things in strange orders like me? I also have lots of ideas but no time to write them, seeing as my coursework skyscraper is growing. I keep trying to telepathicly do it or make it disappear but it doesn't work. Damn. Hehe I'm rambling now :)**

**~ Pippa**


End file.
